I Knew Your Trouble Side Story
by miiyamii
Summary: Sasuke tahu, membawa anak tetangga bermain di dalam garasi rumahnya, di saat kedua orang tuanya sedang tidak ada merupakan hal yang salah. Namun dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia benar-benar ingin mempraktekannya. Rasa penasaran bocah berumur dua belas tahun ini pada video film dewasa, yang diam-diam sering dia tonton di ponsel sang kakak./ "Sasuke. Kita mau main apha?"


_A/N : Terinspirasi dari Novel One For The Money._

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning : AU. OOC. Lime. Teensex? DLDR. _**I Knew Your Trouble **_side story._

.

.

Sasuke tahu, membawa anak tetangga bermain di dalam garasi rumahnya, di saat kedua orang tuanya sedang tidak ada merupakan hal yang salah. Namun dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia benar-benar ingin mempraktekannya. Rasa penasaran bocah berumur dua belas tahun ini pada video film dewasa, yang diam-diam sering dia tonton di ponsel sang kakak, membuatnya terpaksa menyeret gadis kecil manis berambut merah muda yang merupakan puteri tunggal keluarga Haruno, tetangga mereka, ke dalam garasi.

Beruntung baginya orang tua si gadis kecil tidak memergoki.

"Sasuke. Kita mau main apha?" Sambil memeluk boneka Teddy Bear-nya, Sakura kecil berjalan mengikuti Sasuke menuju ke garasi.

"Kita main kereta-keretaan," jawab Sasuke kalem.

"Kereta-keretaan?" Mata hijau Sakura berbinar senang mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Iya." Ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam ruangan, Sasuke segera menutup pintu Garasi.

"Di sini agak gelap Sasu. Bagaimana cara kita mainnya?" Tanya Sakura polos.

Sasuke tertawa. "Kita main kereta-keretaan yang masuk terowongan."

"Hmm?" Si kecil Sakura terdengar bingung.

"Aku jadi keretanya, kamu jadi terowongnnya." Sasuke memutuskan secara sepihak.

"T-tapi ..."

"Ayo Sakura. Kita mulai bermain."

.

.

"Lebarkan lagi sedikit."

Sakura merengek pelan mendengar perintah Sasuke, dia kesal karena harus menjadi terowongan, padahal dia maunya jadi kereta seperti yang di lakukan Sasuke sekarang.

Sasuke merangkak, dia menjadi kereta yang berjalan memasuki terowongan. Sementara Sakura berdiri, mengangkang selebar-lebarnya agar si kereta Sasuke bisa berjalan melewatinya. Dan gadis kecil berumur tujuh tahun itu sedikit kesal, saat pada putaran pertama kepala Sasuke berlama-lama di dalam roknya, membuat Sakura menggeliat geli.

"Sasuuu ... Sakura juga mau jadi kereta ..." Rengek Sakura saat putaran ketiga dimulai.

"Hmm. Nanti. Setelah putaran kesepuluh Saku." Sasuke merangkak keluar dari rok Sakura Setelah itu dia masuk kembali.

"Engh. Sasuuu ngapain lama-lama di sana?" Sakura menunduk, mengangkat rok payungnya, dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang asik menciumi selangkangannya, menjalankan hidung mancungnya pada celah kecil Sakura yang tertutup celana dalam mungil bergambar_ Power Ranger Pink_.

"Keretanya lagi ngisi bahan bahan bakar," jawab Sasuke santai. Bocah mesum itu mulai menjalankan lidahnya pada celana dalam Sakura, menjilat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya dari 'terowongan' Sakura.

"Ahhh. Uhhh. Ennhhhh. Geli Sasuh, geli ..." Sakura terengah, dia mencoba untuk berdiri tegak dan merapatkan kakinya, tapi dia tidak bisa karena Sasuke menahannya. "S-Sasu sedang apa?" Mulut mungil Sakura megap-megap, pipi tembemnya tampak menggemaskan karena rona merah yang merambati. Mata hijau cantiknya tampak sayu, mengamati apa yang Uchiha kecil itu lakukan pada selangkangannya.

"S-Sasukehh? Ahhhh."

Dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit, sebuah pekikan manis seorang gadis kecil terdengar memenuhi garasi keluarga Uchiha.

.

.

Dengan wajah cemberut Sakura keluar dari garasi keluarga Uchiha. Sambil memeluk boneka Teddy Bear-nya, gadis kecil berambut pink itu berbalik memelototi si Uchiha bungsu yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak mau bermain denganmu lagi!" Kesalnya menuding Sasuke. "Kamu curang!" Sakura menghentakan kakinya marah.

Dahi Sasuke berkerut. "Curang kenapa?"

"Kenapa selalu aku yang jadi terowongannya? Aku juga kan mau jadi keretaaaaa!"

Seringai licik mengembang di wajah Sasuke. "Lain kali, setelah kamu besar aku ijinin kamu jadi kereta dan aku jadi terowongannya."

Mata Sakura kecil berbinar mengingat perkataan tetangganya. "Benarkah?"

"Iya." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Asiikkk!" Soraknya senang tanpa tahu permainan kereta-keretaan macam apa yang mereka mainkan.

.

.

Ingatan mengenai masa kecilnya dengan Sakura membuat Sasuke terkekeh.

Dulu saat masih kecil Sakura begitu polos dan manis. Dia sangat menyukai Sasuke. Dan selama bertahun-tahun mereka selalu bersama. Hanya saja 'insiden' di dapur rumah keluarga Uchiha membuat Sakura menjauh dari Sasuke, dia tidak bicara padanya selama lebih dari enam tahun.

Sasuke sangat merindukan gadis kecilnya itu. Pernikahan Sakura dengan seorang bajingan beberapa waktu lalu membuat hatinya hancur. Namun perceraian yang menyusul setelah dua minggu pernikahan Sakura membuat Sasuke kembali bersemangat. Dia ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan si terowongan kecil pemeluk boneka Teddy Bear. Tapi ... Ada satu masalah.

Statusnya sekarang.

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingin menikah dengannya," keluh polisi muda itu sambil melirik ke arah seorang wanita seksi berambut merah yang sedang mencoba gaun pengantin di depannya.

Uzumaki Karin. Yang besok mungkin akan berubah menjadi Uchiha Karin.

Sasuke kembali mengerang putus asa. Dia tidak habis pikir kalau Karin akan menempel padanya, seperti lintah yang sulit dilepaskan.

Awalnya dia merasa nyaman untuk berkencan dan tidur dengan wanita merah seksi berdada besar itu, karena dia tidak pernah menuntut apapun darinya, saat melakukan hubungan intim. Namun Sasuke tidak menyangka, kalau Karin akan menemui kedua orang tuanya. Sambil menangis tersedu-sedu di depan _Mr. & Mrs_. Uchiha, Karin bilang kalau Sasuke menghamilinya, dan dia tidak mau bertanggung jawab terhadap anak yang dikandungnya.

Dituduh seperti itu membuat Sasuke geram. Namun dia tidak bisa membantah perintah orang tuanya. Mengingat kelakuan buruk Sasuke selama ini, ayah Sasuke menjadi tidak percaya pada anaknya sendiri.

Karin menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan pada Sasuke. Karena lelaki itu akhirnya terpaksa menikahi dia.

_'Si Uzumaki menyebalkan ini mau main-main rupanya. Baiklah, Karin, jangan salahkan aku kalau kamu akan berakhir di rumah sakit jiwa setelah pernikahan kita,'_ geram Sasuke dalam hati.

—_**END—**_


End file.
